Almost Broken
by wannamakeyoufeelbeautiful
Summary: She tried to find the confidence and safety in his eyes she had seeked so many times before, but she couldn't find it. All because of that one icky word that ruined everything. Cancer.
1. Chapter 1

"Alls, you ready for your friends?" my dad looked at me. I blinked a couple of times to make sure he was really there. I nodded even though I was tired and felt frail.

"Actually dad, only send Austin in" I whisper. He's the one who deserves an explanation. It was him I was with when I collapsed and had to be hospitalized. I close my eyes and try to remember when I last saw Austin.

_We were at the fair. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. I was feeling faint, but I hadn't told Austin. The way his eyes had been twinkling and his smile was from ear to ear, it would break my heart to tell him tonight like I had originally planned. _

"_Alls, I'm gonna get us some cotton candy, ok?" Austin asked_

"_Yeah sounds good!" I said. I sat down on the bench as he went to get in line for food. My head was pounding and I felt like I had to throw up. I layed down on the bench. A few minutes of shut eye wouldn't hurt….right? Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital._

Dad nods and walks out. I force my eyes to stay open even though they were heavy. The door opens and the familiar bleach blonde hair walks in. His eyes are bloodshot and he has bags under his eyes.

"Alls" He murmurs and looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"So you wouldn't worry" I try to hold back my tears. I try to sit up out of the hospital but can't muster up the energy. I let myself fall back on the bed. "But I'll tell you know." I look into his eyes trying to find the comforting feeling I get from his beautiful eyes but I can't find it anywhere. He looks almost broken. "Austin. It's cancer. I have lung cancer. And I have to have surgery in hopes that it will not spread." His eyes water. The tears from my eyes fall.

"Ally don't cry. Please. I'm here." Austin leans over and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and drift into the sleep that's been long awaiting me.

**A/N I know its short but I'll probably continue with a couple of reviews…how'd you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- glad y'all loved my story! Hopefully this is longer than the last..xoxo**

My drowsy eyes fluttered open and I scanned the room. I yawned and tried to stretch my arms, but they were too heavy to lift.

"Good Morning Ally!" A cheerful nurse greeted me. I tried to smile at the nurse. "You ready for surgery today?" The nurse said in a sing song voice like it was a good thing. I frowned.

"Today?" I asked confused. Last I checked I didn't have to have surgery for a few more days.

"The doctor had an opening this morning and your dad jumped at the chance for you to have surgery earlier." The nurse explained to me. I nod.

"Alright." I yawn over the words.

"The doctor will be right in to begin the procedure..i'll send your dad in" The nurse flipped her hair and turned towards the door. I wasn't sure I was ready to handle Trish's excitement..I was still so tired and weak. And I couldn't laugh at Dez's stupidity, I wasn't ready to laugh again…and Austin..I don't even know what to think of him anymore. And my dad…all his overprotective worrying and questions wore me out after a few minutes..I didn't want anyone to come in, but of course I couldn't tell the nurse that.

"Ally!" my dad rushes in with the Team Austin crew in tow. My dad kisses my cheek and russles my hair. "How are you kid? Did you hear about surgery? You ready sweetie?" he rushes through questions. I nod trying my best not to hurt his feelings by blowing off his questions.

"We miss you Ally" Dez says and Trish and Austin nod in agreement. "We can't wait 'til the cancer is gone and we can go back to normal" Trish exclaims. I nod trying to take in all the excitement around me. I catch Austin's gaze. We share a small smile.

"Dad, can you give me and Austin a minute" I try to ask but my voice is weak.

"Of course sweetie! Anything for you! Alright kiddos let's go" he motions for Trish and Dez to exit and finally silence takes over the room. I sigh deeply and close my eyes to find peace. Austin leans in and kisses my forehead and turns to leave.

"No" I whimper "Don't leave." He turns to look at me. His eyes are full of tears. "What?" I ask.

"It kills me to see you this way." He gently says as he sits on the edge of my bed. He looks down at the bed and starts playing with my toes.

"Austin, if I'm gonna get through this..i'm gonna need you" I whimper. Looking at my hands.

"Als..you're my best friend. If I could be at your side every second of the day, I would. I'm going to be here holding your hand, every step of the way. And we will get through this. Together. Remember? We're Team Austin. We can do and beat anything." He looks deep into my eyes. His eyes brim red and a tear rolls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away as if to hide it from me. I reach for his hand and squeeze it.

"Alright Ally, ready for your anesthesia?" The doctor comes in looking down at his clipboard. He's dragging an IV tube and the anesthesia mask.

"Can Austin stay?" I ask faintly.

"Only until you fall asleep" The doctor answers as he reaches for the anesthesia mask to give to me. I pat on the bed motioning for Austin to come lay with me. He scoots up and puts his arm around me. The doctor places the mask on my face. My eyelids get heavy quick.

"Promise me something" I say drowsily to Austin.

"What is it, alls?"

"Promise me you'll be the first thing I see when I wake u-" I doze off before I finish.

**A/N- I will keep writing this but I don't want to get ahead of myself by writing a lot fast..let me know what y'all think…**

I look around the hospital room confused. Where am I? What happened? I try to sit up, but I can't move. My body is too heavy and I'm too weak to do anything. I close my eyes and think about this.

"Help" I whelp out. I try to yell it but only my faint voice whispers it. "Help" I try again. This time it's loud enough for a nurse to come in.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" My nurse comes in holding a glass of water.

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Oh sweetheart you had your surgery a couple days ago. The anesthesia took a couple of days to wear off. Your friends are outside and your dad is jumping around crazy."

"How'd the surgery go?" I faintly ask.

"We won't know until tomorrow for sure, but everything looks great! Would you like me to send your family in?" She asks cheerfully. I faintly nod, then ask her to tell them not to ask questions. My dad sprints in followed by Trish and Dez and then Austin.

"ALLY! Oh my sweet girl! Your ok! You beautiful girl your okay! How do you feel? Can you see me? Are you breathing ok? Are you hungry?" My dad chatters on.

"Please. Mr. Dawson, Ally is very tired and will be in and out of consciousness these next few hours. How about I give you all a few private minutes with Ally" The nurse says as she leads Dez and my Dad out.

"Oh Alls! I miss you! You know that cute boy Dallas has been asking for you! He's so cute!" Trish bubbles. I nod slightly. "Look. I'll leave you and lover boy here for a few minutes alone" She leans in and hugs me and then skips out. I let out a sigh of relief. All the chatter and chaos is gone. I flutter my eyes at Austin.

"Hey All" Austin says. He takes my hand in his and rubs my knuckles. "I won't stay long, I just needed to see you. You can fall asleep if your tired. I'll sit here and rub your hand until then." He whispers to me. I smile. He leans in and kisses my forehead. He drags a chair to my bedside and rubs my hand. My eyes shut feeling safe, protected, and loved.


End file.
